


【策瑜】春风沉醉的夜晚

by TheForgottenOnes



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: 胡说八道的无考据民国，大概1934-1936之间。灵感来源：《哪一位上帝会原谅我们呢》





	【策瑜】春风沉醉的夜晚

 

1. 

周瑜说：“不瞒袁先生讲，我来这，是有相中的人了，怎么敢耽误袁小姐。”

袁术心里呲了一声。相中人，约莫又是台上哪个女主角罢了。大少爷都讲新鲜，看到带露水的玫瑰就要摘下来，顶多几天的情缘，算不得什么。

“这么巧，不知是哪位？别的我不敢讲，这儿后台那几个，还是可以为贤侄引见引见的。”

袁术半信半疑，也不无道理。这小剧小院，演的甚至不是当红的京戏，看戏的大多是些晓得追西方潮流的“进步”青年。要么附近国立中央和金陵大学的学生，要么刚毕业的小职员，也不像样，女的吊在男的肩膀上荡马路，出了剧院、电影院，再有点闲钱又进了咖啡馆，哪还有多的往舞台上撒。周瑜坐在他们中间，倒像个此处少见的冤大头——真要捧角，一掷千金的阔佬，谁不晓得去上海，再怎么也得是秦淮河畔的清唱社吧？

周瑜见敷衍不过去，索性不慌不忙起了身，笑道：“那就麻烦袁先生了。”

七拐八扭到了后台，正在卸妆的演员们见袁术进来了，都一叠声打招呼。更衣室男女不分，偶有几个眉眼端正的小青年，眼神好奇地往袁术身后的周瑜身上招呼——袁术很少亲自带人进后台，外加周瑜长得显眼，风姿又不凡，即使一身纨绔装扮，出现在这，怎么说都突兀了。

周瑜思绪百转，目光绕过胭脂红粉堆往里探，随即抬手向角落一指：“那个。”

那人没开镜前灯，又半背对着门口，看不清整张脸，只辨认得出高挑的身材，也不避人，正低头专心地脱下身上长长的戏服裙子，化妆台上摆着一只塑料花环。

袁术愣了一下，笑道：“贤侄这是故意捣乱了，罗瑟琳分明是男角演的，你可莫要告诉我，真当做了姑娘？”

周瑜也不正面回答，只说，“袁先生不愿引见，也不用这样嘲笑吧？”

袁术被噎了一瞬，忽然想到北平那些戏院里，大少包个乾旦也是常见的事。只是这西方戏剧不同于京戏，《皆大欢喜》只是个意外；罗瑟琳虽一贯由男角演，但除了裙子和花冠外很少刻意做女化打扮，反而是男演员越五官硬朗、身材高挑，越突出戏剧效果，和那些狎戏子、玩男风的风气几乎搭不上边。

角落那人脱完了裙子，只着一条贴身的单裤，转过身来，没理会二人，到处找自己的外裤。袁术心道，周瑜要真是突然来了这莫名其妙的兴致，倒也选个好相与的——怎么就好死不死提了这位？

这新式剧目并不赚钱，就连剧院本身，除旺季外，一月里得有一半以上是租给戏班子的——京戏自不必说，昆曲、越剧乃至近年上海传来的 西装旗袍戏，都比这学生气十足的玩意儿红火。这儿的演员也就无非两种，要么混着日子，指望哪天被电影公司发掘，要么就是眼高于顶，专来这搞新式文学那一套。而周瑜亲点的这位，偏偏就是后一种。

新式剧的妆比不得传统戏，一会儿就整理完，演员们纷纷收拾离开。那人总算找到了裤子，三下穿上，冲站在那里的两人点头，算是打过招呼，就要走。

袁术只得开口喝住他，“孙策，你等一等。”

那人转过身来，眉峰一挑，眼眸如星，并不说话。

“这位周先生……”

眼看孙策脸色，袁术心知没戏，却见周瑜上前几步，竟直接凑到了他耳边，说了句什么，那人看了他一会，再看看袁术，道：“袁先生，我先走了。”

袁术刚点头，这两人居然就勾肩搭背地踱了出去。

 

2. 

“谢谢学长帮忙。”

两人走出剧场了，周瑜笑眯眯地说，搭在孙策肩膀上的手却没有放下来。他声音声音沙中带一点柔，发音是北平人的习惯，腔调却似南音的缓而绵。

孙策也懒得特意去拨开，问道，“怎么就是你学长了？”

周瑜还是笑眯眯地，“几年前我刚入学的时候，就有幸看过学长的《皆大欢喜》。”

孙策淡淡看他，“国立中央的？毕业了吗？”

“读了一年半，被家里人送去法国了。”

孙策表情松下来，笑了笑，“这倒是巧，我也没念完。”

“今天是我突兀了。”周瑜也不追问，只放软了语气道，“主要是长辈交情，我不点学长，他就要给我塞女儿。”

“只今天倒好说，但你要怎么收尾？”

小少爷停下脚步，抿了抿嘴角，做了一个乖巧的表情，“学长要没有不方便，可不可以和我表演一阵？最多一个月，日后我请学长吃一个月的中央饭店。”

孙策看着他的脸，明明还不熟，却起了逗弄的心思：“表演一个月，要再吃一个月的中央饭店，一共可不就是两个月了？”

周瑜咬咬牙，“要这样讲，那一个月的中央饭店我不去就是，学长自可以带女伴去。”

孙策这回彻底笑出声了，他的笑声和他讲话的嗓音很不一样，有一股仲春天光般清亮的意味。

“别叫这么客气了，喊我表字伯符吧。”孙策主动伸出手，“中央饭店就不用了，多来看几场戏就行。”

“周瑜，表字公瑾。”周瑜也伸出手，“那可就这么说定了，伯符日后别抱怨我跟得太紧。”

“日后不好说，今天是得到此为止。”孙策指指旁边的民宅，“我都到家了。”

周瑜看了看，一幢三层的民宅，这一片再常见不过。孙策既然在剧院，住得近也是理所当然。

孙策见他打量，又笑着找补了一句，“不是故意拦你，只是时间晚了，带人进出，上上下下，房东太太又要碎嘴。”

周瑜露出一个理解的笑，“那是自然，第一次拜访也不能这么空手。伯符明晚有排戏么？”

“周六下午和晚上各一场，还是《皆大欢喜》，演过这周便要换了。”

周瑜点点头，笑道，“那伯符明天见。”

 

3. 

孙策后来才明白“跟得太紧”是什么意思。留过洋的周少爷，去的还是浪漫出名的法兰西，做个戏也要全副阵仗。无论孙策当天扮的是主角还是龙套，场场送花从不耽误，专门派人递到台前，还要煞有介事塞一张手写卡片，有时拿行楷抄的唐诗，有时一行圆体的莎士比亚。要是碰着他是主角，站在台中，倒也还好；麻烦的是他跑龙套的场次，站在台边抱着一大束鲜花，台中的主角却两手空空，实在有点不太像样。

剧院里常演女主角的演员姓章，年纪挺轻，听说出身小康，也是念过女校的，后来和有钱少爷谈起恋爱，毕业后没另外找工作，在剧场里演演戏，当个休闲爱好，眼下已经商量着要结婚了。章小姐人生顺遂，没吃过什么苦头，故而脾气也好，总是笑盈盈的，挺招人喜欢。孙策这阵子老是收花，那天袁术带周瑜来转悠的细节也不胫而走，流言很快传遍小小的后台，只章小姐还是大大咧咧地跟孙策开玩笑，说这不行，我得跟我家那位也说说。这边说着，外间喊一声，“章小姐，黄先生来了！”转瞬孙策便只见得她背影，蝴蝶一样轻盈地跑出去了。还没反应过来，刚卸完妆姣好细嫩的一张脸又从门口冒出来，“孙先生，周先生来了！”

说着又不见了，只有甜美轻快的尾音留在空气里。

周瑜几乎每个周末都会来找孙策。两人出去荡马路，周瑜喜欢买东西，给自己买，也给孙策买，孙策要付钱，他也不争。两周下来，孙策衣柜里多了两顶帽子、三条领带，外加一件大衣。或者去看电影，《香雪海》，《神女》，也看《风云儿女》《大路》和《壮志凌云》。其他晚上，周瑜经常请孙策去家里喝喝酒，书架上一摞唱片，孙策有次偶然看到中间一张，素的封面露出一个角，贴了个标签，写着《去国辞》。周瑜却很少自己放唱片，两人对坐西窗，只听隔壁小楼隐隐约约放着周璇，今宵离别后，何日君再来？玉漏频相催，良辰去不回。

后来也去孙策家，只是聊不得太晚，要赶在房东太太关灯之前出来。后来就不讲究了，不小心聊到了深夜，孙策就从后门送他出去。初秋的晚上起风，大门吹得哗哗作响，两个人摸着黑，走下高高的楼梯，结果撞上房东张太太起来锁院门，见到周家的司机等在门口，瞥了周瑜一眼，白了孙策一下，扭头进去了。两人在门口道别，孙策锁上门，转身回房，高树飒风，满耳秋声。

孙策的行踪渐渐不定起来，周瑜好几次白天去找他，都扑了空。好不容易有一次两人终于有机会再看场电影，刚从影院出来，走上大路，周瑜眼神往旁边一扫，拉着孙策贴到墙根，竟然不管不顾亲了上来。孙策毫无心理准备，被惊得半晌没动，直到周瑜放开他，才刚皱起眉头，对方又贴过来，好声一句“学长”，说刚才正好撞见袁术的人，被他看到一了百了，此后再不用做戏。

孙策便没再讲，只说，“哦。”

周瑜便晓得，他终归是不太情愿的。不说破，也只是给彼此一点台阶。

 

4. 

孙策跟周瑜讲，以后下午场的剧，散场后可以晚点来。

“怎么了？”

“章小姐最近遇到了点麻烦，黄先生又要等下班才能接她，”孙策道，“她一个小姑娘，无亲无故，袁术压根睁一只闭一只眼。我陪她在后台等着，比较放心。”

周瑜知道，那位黄先生为了她，跟家里闹翻，这下黄家在当地小有名声，也难以依仗了。他说道，“没关系，我陪你一起等。有人要来找麻烦，我在场，不是更好。”

孙策不想把周瑜拉进这些事情，毕竟对方身份还是周家小少爷。但周瑜语气坚定，他也没再多讲。

后来果然还是出事了。几个门神守在后台门口，一定要请章小姐去喝杯咖啡。孙策戏服都没来得及换，一身侍从的大半，袖口挂满了金属装饰，亮晶晶的。对方拿刀子本是为了吓唬吓唬两个小演员，谁料孙策这角色要拿自己的血翻过去吓唬对方。

毕竟是京城脚下，不好闹大，周瑜赶过来的时候人都走了，他看着孙策的袖口脸色发白。

孙策看着他，说：“公瑾，没关系。”

周瑜从司机车上拿了医药箱，很小心地低着头，给他包扎。孙策忽然想起很久很久以前，父亲还在世的时候，他和家人住在浙江农村，门前一里路就是富春江，支流网织蜿蜒。他撑着白蓬船，带着弟弟妹妹去看社戏。途中摘豆子的时候他不小心割了手，两个弟弟去抢着摇船，最小的妹妹拉着他，忧心忡忡地用孩子幼嫩的指腹在伤口边蹭着，细声细气地问他疼不疼，又要缠着他讲故事。孙策知道，这是合起伙，不让他再撑船。两个小的划船不太好，水声激亮，而两岸豆田结实蓬勃，香气近乎馥郁，他坐在其中，给妹妹讲《虬髯客》和《荆十三娘》。

那好像是上辈子的事。

周瑜最后打了个结，又摸了摸他手背蹭上的淤青，柔声道，“还是回我那里吧，给你敷一下。”

孙策说，“好。”

黄先生过来了，对他们再三道谢，又提出要补医药费。周瑜笑着摇摇手说都是自己的东西，没关系，还是先带章小姐回去吧，要不最近别让她过来了。

送走这对鸳鸯，两个人又回了周瑜家。这次隔壁还是在放周璇，浮云散，明月照人来。

 

5. 

孙策知道，袁术在怀疑他的身份了。事不宜迟，只能提前行动——代价是这次不成，便没有下次。

他也知道，周瑜好像察觉了什么。他的学弟下午来找他，拖延到晚间，说中央饭店出了新菜，要一起去。孙策难以和他周旋，只说是欠袁术的一个人情，必须今晚去做。

他们的关系如跳探戈，你进我退，暧昧不清，露出的都是试探，秘密都藏得很好。袁术的身份反倒是明了，无非党内混战，又加上沪宁一带的帮会，看似纠缠不清，对他们来说却如青天白日下的一汪池水。

周瑜大发脾气，孙策从未见过他那般失态。他在房间里来回走动，大声讲话，做手势，俊秀的眉目都拧了起来，眼睛深黑，满是怒火，几乎可以把房子点着。

房东张先生来敲门，说不要吵，张太太在睡觉。

孙策道了歉，又关上门，他和周瑜站在房间的斜角线上，周瑜面对着他，情绪还没稳下来，胸膛起伏，嘴唇还半开着，好像下一秒又要开始质问他。

孙策带着一股奇异的冷静地看着这一切。周瑜的眼神坚硬而锐利，身上穿着一件做工很好的浅色衬衫，外面套着一件时兴的羊绒背心，裤子也是专人剪裁的，笔直地衬出腿的线条。孙策看着他，内心快要被和这坚硬完全相反的柔软吞没。

孙策走过去，撷住他的嘴唇。

周瑜几乎是毫不留情地咬回来，简单、直接、粗暴，像是一场原始的肉搏战。

最后孙策放开他，说：“对不起。”

孙策头也不回地走了。

周瑜听着关门的回声，停了几秒，也冲下楼去。房东张太太起来了，站在门口，不满地瞪着他，眼神从他嘴唇上的伤口扫过去。而周瑜已经无暇顾及。

 

6. 

他派人去查信息，搜路线，打电报，打电话，终于在午夜之前赶到了下关码头。

夜晚的长江很静，很宽，永无尽头的样子。他先找到了黄祖的尸体，又在不远处发现了黄先生的。好在没有章小姐的线索——她万幸地没有被牵扯进来。

他又看到前面两个人影，认出了一个人拿着孙策的外套，另一个人一条手臂举到半空。周瑜对着那个在外套里翻找什么的人举起枪。

那个人倒下了，周瑜的手没有放下。

他转过身，张先生比他晚到一步，枪口对着他。

周瑜笑着问，“张太太睡好了吗？刚才下午我太激动，实在抱歉。”

张先生听到这句话，眼神变了变，手上却没有挪开。

周瑜仍然举着手，冷静地说道：“许贡叛变了，我只是要救孙策，其他的都和我无关。周家小少爷今晚在新街口跳舞呢。”

张先生辨认出他身后的场景，慢慢把枪挪开。

周瑜快步到孙策身边蹲下。太黑了，暂时看不清他身上的血迹——只是一把刀架在他脖子上。

“你要杀我吗？”

孙策的手停住了。

待到眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，周瑜短促地说：“你不要动，我先给你止血。”

孙策却极为不配合地挣扎起来，周瑜不耐烦了，按住他的手臂俯身亲下去。孙策手上还拿着刀，他连忙把刀尖往旁边一撇，金属落地，一声脆响。

周瑜把他的外套收到旁边，开始处理孙策腿上的伤。“黄祖一家都已经死了，许贡是我杀的。张先生在处理别的事，你现在只管自己的伤口，行不行？”

孙策不可置信地瞪着眼，周瑜没看他，低声道“忍着点”，把纱布紧紧地缠上他小腿。

“你疯了！”

有人走了过来，这回是张太太。她像完全变了个人，神色沉静下来，道：“我们要把他送到该送的地方去。”

周瑜点了点头，慢慢把孙策扶起来。

他回过头去，也不避讳张太太了，最后一次吻上孙策。

“没有你疯，孙伯符同志。”

 

7. 

1949年春，孙策回到了北平。

燕大的学生在搞戏剧活动，听说孙策演过许多莎剧，把他拉过去当评委，评完了还不算，又要他和青年学生说几句。孙策禁不住学生要求，只得走到台上。掌声热烈，久违的舞台灯光照下来，他眼前是一大片茫茫的白色，学生们年轻的脸在其中若隐若现。

“我们这一代，小时候都读梁任公，‘少年人如春前之草’。后来果真一语中的。中国革命是青年的革命，十几二十岁，最多不过三四十，雪乡岭南，沪上滇缅，八千里路各自辗转，方有今日。”

他忽然想起了什么，脸上露出柔和的神色。

“许久之前，有位老友教过我一首歌，叫《去国辞》，结尾几句印象尤其深刻——‘山之崖，海之湄，与我少年中国短别离；短别离，长相忆，愿我青春之中华，永无老大之一日’。那时候我们二十二三岁，和你们差不多大，以为别离短暂，青春无尽。后来世事变迁，故人音讯渐消，又免不了生出感叹，岁暮阴阳，催人老矣。直到今日见诸位，我才觉得，得把这些老话都一一收回去。我少年中国，‘前途似海，来日方长’。吾辈多努力。” 

8. 

“说是这么说，其实我并不能确认他的具体身份。后来有的时候我甚至想，他会不会去了台湾，或者是去了美国——穿好衣服，听好音乐，还做他的小少爷，食不厌精脍不厌细地过日子。”

孙策低头喝了口酒，笑了笑，“可这样想，也不知道算辱没了他，还是辱没了我自己。”

“后悔没有问他党派？没有主动留他？不后悔当然是假的，可是我有什么资格提起？张太太的表亲，撤退的时候耽搁了一步，在敌后从此没了音信；张先生的母亲在路上被炸死；章小姐和她哥哥1937年甚至没能逃出来，留在了南京……我这点意难平，又算得了什么？”

9. 

孙策踏进小院的时候，副手一边沏茶一边道，“人已经到了，在东厢呢。”

孙策顺手帮他摆了摆杯子，隐隐听到档案室里传出的对话。一会儿门被推开，声音便直直地传出来：“好的，谢谢您！”

那声音沙中带一点柔，发音是北平人的习惯，腔调却似南音的缓而绵。

孙策立在桌边，手僵在那里，动弹不得。

这是二月末的初春时节，刚刚迎来新政权的北平城里人声喧沸，这间僻静小院里也有鸟鸣一道道，直冲到云霄去。他指尖的晨风、远去的青春和横亘在记忆中的十多载光阴都倏忽变得轻且脆，被这说话声一击崩塌，哗啦啦地散了一地。

世事多做无情手，唯许少年早相逢。

 

*撑船那段致敬（？）挪用的《社戏》，这个太明显，应该不用特意标的吧


End file.
